The day you said goodnight songfic
by Holy Maiden of Light
Summary: Another Dariku songfic by me. I do not own The day you said goodnight by Hale. Please review!


The day you said goodnight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DNAngel by Yukiru Sugisaki or "The day said goodnight" by Hale.

**Author's notes: **Dedicated to crimsonrose20…she wanted me to make more of these. Rate and review please.

Take me as you are  
Push me off the road  
The sadness I need this time to be with you  
I'm freezing in the sun  
I'm burning in the rain  
The silence I'm screaming  
Calling out your name

It was another lovely day in Azumano and everybody was enjoying this lovely day in the park. Riku was no different. She loved to go out to the park whenever it was sunny. She always feels optimistic whenever she felt the sun's rays soak in her skin. She forgot all her troubles whenever she was outside.

That was why she was outside, to forget her troubles. It had been only yesterday when her younger twin sister had finally accepted Daisuke's love and returned it. It had been a very sharp pain and even Daisuke's smile did not blunt it. She should have seen it coming; it wasn't like that Risa wasn't bound to notice Daisuke's affection. What hurt the most was that Daisuke had said to her,

"You're a really great friend Riku. You will always be my best friend" 

Why? Was she only fit to be his friend? Can't she be anything else? Even just a crush? Well, how would be she noticed beside Risa anyway? She was always everyone's little princess. She was always everyone's apple of the eye. She was always the favorite. She always noticed this in everyone, even her own parents. She was only known as Risa's elder sister. As always.

_**And I do  
Reside in your light  
Put out the fire with me and find  
Yeah you lose the side of your circles  
That's what I'll do if we say goodbye**_

She mentally sighed. What good was she? She couldn't even tell the one she loves her feelings before it was too late. Then she saw the two enjoying themselves at the fountain. Risa was feeding Daisuke some ice cream. They looked so sweet that she loathed it. She was so angry with the both of them. They've known each other almost all of their lives, hadn't they realized it? Or was it her who had been the ignorant one? Could it have been her who didn't realize the blooming relationship of the two?

Her vision became blurry. She heard all the other people run for cover as the rain fell down. She tilted her head upwards and closed her eyes. _'The rain is numbing. It feels so good' _she thought. She felt the cold droplets snake their way down her face. Cooling the surface of her skin, making it soft and slippery to the touch. She shivered but made no other motion. She stood still in the middle of the rain, with her arms wrapped around her body.

_**To be is all I got to be  
And all that I see  
And all that I need this time**_

_**To me the life you gave me  
The day you said goodnight**_

She felt something warm drop onto her. She looked and saw that it was a black coat. She looked up and saw a pair of amethyst eyes looking at her. The figure laughed a little and draped the coat more.

"I didn't know that you liked to take baths in the rain", he smirked.

Dark ruffled her hair a little, trying to annoy her. But he saw that she had no reaction to this whatsoever. Her eyes seemed to have glazed over and her gaze was low. He put his hand on her forehead and felt her burning temperature. Suddenly, Riku closed her eyes and fainted.

"Riku! Hey, Riku!" Dark yelled as he caught Riku in his arms.

_**The calmness in your face  
That I see through the night  
The warmth of your light is pressing unto us  
You didn't ask me why  
I never would have known  
Oblivion is falling down**_

Riku woke up in a warm bed. She looked around and realized it wasn't her room. She saw Dark sleeping on a chair. She saw that he was shivering so she tried to put a blanket on him. As she tried to stand, her legs gave way and she fell down again. Dark had woken up and caught her before she hit the floor. Suddenly, she broke down and cried. Dark was surprised by this, but still rubbed his hand on her back.

"There, there. Tell me what's wrong" he whispered.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?! Everything is! Nothing is right anymore!" she shouted as she snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Shhh. I'm here. Tell me, I'll make it all better. I'll make sure they won't hurt you anymore", he comforted.

"I don't want to have a heart anymore! I don't want to love anymore! It feels as if they ripped my heart to a million pieces and left it to bleed! I want to die! Please, just kill me now!" she screamed.

"I can't do that. I don't want to hurt you"

_**If you could only know me  
Like your prayers at night  
then everything between you and me will be alright**_

"Why would you even care about me? Who'll care for me? I'm such a horrible person!" she snapped at him.

"Why would I not care about you?" he replied.

"I'm such a horrible person! That's why!"

"Riku, you're not a horrible person"

"You're just saying that to make me feel better"

"No, I'm saying it because it's the truth"

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not"

"Why are you like that? Why are you trying to make me feel better? I'm just a girl that you met. I'm not special, so why treat me like this?"

"…"

"See? You can't answer! That must mean that I'm a bad person! Maybe you just helped me because I collapsed, not because I'm special to you or anything"

"Riku, listen. I-"

"No! Stop it! Please, just kill me. I'm a useless person. I'm just a waste of space. I'm just a-"

The rest of Riku's words were cut off by Dark kissing her. She was alarmed at first, but found something strangely comforting in it. The feeling of her soft lips against his firm ones was intoxicating and addicting. She started to kiss him back gently. She put her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist, pulling each other closer. She tangled her hands in his wild violet locks, breathing in his mesmerizing scent. He gently licked her lips, pleading for entrance. She parted her lips and their tongues were fighting for dominance. Soon, they broke apart for air.

"Riku, the reason why I'm like this is because I-"

"Nani?"

'**Why can't I say it to her? It's just a simple three-word sentence' **thought Dark.

"I-I a-am in l-lo-o"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Riku Harada, I love you"

'_Did he just say what I think he said?' _she thought.

_**She's already taken  
She's already taken  
She's already taken me  
The day you said goodnight**_

"Umm if you're offended; it's okay. I just wanted you to know it. I know that you still love Daisuke", he apologized.

"Ano…Dark…I also…have…something…to…tell…you"

"What is it?"

"I. Love. You. Too"


End file.
